


The search for S A L T

by GuessSSTTtt_hoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform, was an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessSSTTtt_hoi/pseuds/GuessSSTTtt_hoi
Summary: Was an rp I did with someone on Discord.





	The search for S A L T

**Author's Note:**

> I was Salt_Wolf.

It was a quiet and peaceful day for Spooky Salt Ghost, as in nothing weird was happening, and everything was relatively quiet. She was about to sit down in her chair when she heard a loud noise coming from over the hill. A figure dashed down the hill, heading straight for her. ¨GiVE mE tHe S  A L T,¨ they said. It was Salt_Wolf, looking for salt as always. But Spooky Salt Ghost couldn´t blame them, for she was also one of those people, always wanting salt. ¨Calm down, Doug!¨ she yelled at Salt_Wolf, saying the first gif she could think of, for she was the queen of all gifs.

 

¨NeVErRR!!¨ Salt_Wolf yelled, falling to the ground. ¨SA   L T!!¨ they said. ¨GiiIIvvVVEEee mmmEEEE!!!¡¡¡¨

 

¨NEVVVEERRR!!!¨ Spooky Salt Ghost yelled back.

 

¨S   AL L  T T!!¡¡¡¨ Salt_Wolf then shot up from the ground, and swung their hand, trying to slap Spooky´s hand. It ultimately failed. Spooky tried to slap back, but it wasn´t effective. She tried a different tactic. Yelling.

 

¨THE SALT IS MINE!!!¨

    Salt_Wolf stood there, silently for a moment, then said ¨Ok, here then.¨

 

    They called a salt truck, which drove over to them and poured salt all over the street. After that, Salt_Wolf took a can poured a stream of salt on the floor. Spooky jumped into the salt pile, staying there for a few seconds. When she finally emerged, she said ¨You know me so well.¨

    Salt_Wolf snapped. ¨SA A ALALL TTTT!!!¡¡¨ they screamed.

Spooky screamed at them in terror. ¨AHHHH!!!!¨

 

Salt_Wolf started to chase Spooky, wanting to have salt. ¨GimmEE S ALLL TTT!!!¡¡¨ they yelled. Spooky screamed once more.

    She ducked as they turned a corner, hiding under a vendor´s stand.

 

¨I sTaN S A L T!!¡¡¨ Salt_Wolf yelled out of nowhere. People were staring in horror.

 

Spooky decided to roll with it. She got out from underneath the stand and yelled at Salt_Wolf. ¨Fine, take the salt!¨ She threw a few handfuls of salt at their face. ¨TAKE THAT!!¨

 

Salt_Wolf ate all of the salt before any of it hit the ground. ¨MoREee,¨ they said.

 

When Spooky did not supply, having eaten all but a can of the other salt already, Salt_Wolf jumped up and chased her again. Again she screamed. ¨AHHHH!!!¨

Salt_Wolf randomly collapsed during the run. On their stomach, they crawled over to Spooky. ¨S  a LllTT,¨ they said.

 

¨Never,¨ Spooky said, ¨even if there´s a fire.¨

    ¨WhhYYY??!!¡¡¿¿¨ Salt_Wolf yelled/asked.

¨BECAUSE ITS MINE!¨

    ¨nOO!!¡¡¨

¨yEES!¨ Spooky turned away for them.

    ¨wAitT...¨

¨What?¨ said Spooky, turning toward them.

    ¨gOo tO tHe SaHarA dEsErT… bLOckS oF sAlLTT!!¡¡¨ they said, emphasizing the size with their hands.

    ¨You had me at _SALT_!!¨ Spooky yelled. She ran away, forgetting her can of salt.

¨SALT SALT SALT!¨ she chanted, not caring about the strange looks people sent her as she ran. When Salt_Wolf stood up, one of the onlooker asked what was wrong with Spooky. ¨It´S SaLLLtTT, wHyyYY nOOttTT??¨ Salt_Wolf answered. They then ran away.

 

¨IM COMING FOR MY SALT!!¨ Spooky screamed.

    ¨SeeEE tHaTTtsSS yOOuRR SalLLLtTTT,¨ Salt_Wolf said, pointing at piles upon piles of salt blocks.

    Spooky looked overjoyed. ¨MAMAS COMING!¨ she screamed as she lept upon on of the piles. ¨Oh it's all coming back with me now,¨ she said. ¨The sweet, sweet salt...¨

    ¨You complete me,¨ she whispered at the blocks.

Salt_Wolf went and grabbed one of the blocks. ¨YeEEssSSS,¨ they sighed, content.

    ¨FINE TAKE IT I DONT NEED THEM ALL ANYWAY!¨ Spooky yelled, like the nice person they are.

    ¨ThHHAAaaNNkkKKssSS!!¡¡¨ Salt_Wolf said.

¨NO, THANK YOU!¨

    ¨ThhEErrrEEEsssSSS mOOrrrEE.¨

¨WHAT!?¨ Spooky shouted, jumping off her salt block pile.

     The entire desert was filled with salt.

      It was like magic.

      Salt magic.

 

Salt_Wolf started mining salt blocks from the sand with one of the two shovels they had brought along with them. ¨YeEEsssssSSS.¨

    ¨WE´RE RICH WITH SALT!¨ Spooky yelled in delight.

A few hours later, and there were millions of salt blocks the size of a dell computer stacked high in piles. ¨This is all I could have asked for UGH!¨ Spooky said.

    ¨YeeEEEssssSSS!¨ Salt_Wolf cried.

¨THIS IS TRUE MAGIC!!¨

    ¨S A LL Lllll TT TT            Mm m m AAAgg GGGG iiiIccc cccC CC,¨

¨YUMMMM!!¨

    ¨YeeEESSsssSSS YYYuuuUUUmmMMM!!¡¡¨ Salt_wolf yelled, turning over on their side to lick a salt block.

    Spooky leaned over. ¨You know what would be even better?¨ she asked.      ¨WWhhAAttttRTTT???¨

¨Salt water,¨ she said, whispering in Salt_Wolf´s ear.

Salt_Wolf gasped and lept up from their resting position. They looked straight at Spooky. ¨Y E S.¨ they said, then bolted down to the red sea, screaming all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be taken seriously. 
> 
> The End.


End file.
